End Show
End Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on December week 4. The official theme song (Which gave his name to the tagline) of the PPV is "The End is here" ''by Jim Johnston. Results End Show 2006 *'Sandy Cheeks''' def. Ember McLain (W/Jimmy Neutron as a special referee and Timmy Turner as a special enforcer) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Ember after a Roll up and a fast count *'Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron and retained WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Danny after an Alien Spear **Jimmy walked out on Danny during the match, and after that him and Timmy announced that they're joining Team SpongeBob. *'Mr. Krabs' def. Chouji and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs made Chouji submit to the Million Dollar Dream *'Patrick Star' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Shikamaru after a Pat Gore and a distraction by SpongeBob SquarePants *'Kappa Mikey' def. Squidward **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Splash *'Glass Cage match: SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Gaara and retained the WWT World Title **SpongeBob won by escaping the cage End Show 2007 *'Kappa Mikey' def. Chouji and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Breaker *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Temari after the Witch's Peak *'Winner Gauntlet match: Kankuro won.' **Kankuro defeated, one by one: Chouji, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara *'Patrick Star' def. Mr. Krabs and Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Patrick pinned Krabs after a Splash through a table by Youngblood *'The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget)' def. Invader Zim and Snap (W/Misty) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Snap after a Beaver Fever and Beaver Splash *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Danny after a distraction from Ember and Desire and a Shadowsault End Show 2008 *'The Winners (Kankuro and Sasquatch)' (W/Norbert Beaver) def. TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron) (W/Desire) **Kankuro pinned Timmy after a String Pulling *'Texas Bullrope match: Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember won by touching all the corners *'2 on 1 Handicap match: Squidward and Mr. Krabs' (W/King Mickey Mouse) def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward made Mikey tap out to the Octopus Streatch *'Jake Long' def. Chouji (W/Ino) **Jake pinned Chouji after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 2-0 *'Shikamaru Nara' (W/Temari) def. Danny Phantom **Shikamaru pinned Danny after an S-Factor *'Captain Youngblood' def. SpongeBob SquarePants and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood pinned SpongeBob after a Low Blow and a Pirate Clothesline End Show 2009 *Captain Youngblood and Mr. Krabs fought to a no-contest when Jake Long came and pinned Youngblood under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Youngblood after a Dragon DDT *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Temari **Kin pinned Temari after a Witch's Peak *'Skulker' def. Chouji and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Skulker pinned Chouji after a Skulker Buster *'SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Shikamaru Nara by a count out **Shikamaru walked out of the match *'Shego' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Ino tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Truman X' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT X Division Championship **Truman pinned Mikey after a Small Package *'Kankuro and Norbert Beaver' def. Dagget Beaver **Norbert and Kankuro simultaneously pinned Dagget after a String Pulling **As a result of their win, both Norbert and Kankuro qualify to the Elimination Chamber match at New Year Broadcast 2009. *'I Quit match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and won the WWT World Title **Zim quit after Jimmy was going to hit Misty with a chair. End Show 2010 *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Gaara and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Shikammaru pinned Gaara after an S-Factor *'Invader Zim' def. Kankuro **Zim won when Kankuro passed out to the Alien Lock *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Skulker and retained the WWT National Championship **Jimmy pinned Skulker after a Neutron Blast *'Patrick Star and Truman X' def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) (W/Lydia) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Dagget after a Truman Jump *'X division open match: Mr. Krabs' won and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Kappa Mikey after Timmy held Mikey's legs. **Timmy def. Chouji by DQ after Mikey attacked Timmy with a chair **Squidward pinned Timmy after a chair shot by Mikey **Krabs pinned Squidward after a Million Dollar Elbow *'SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Sasquatch and retained the WWT Television Championship **SpongeBob pinned Sasquatch after a Spongy Edge *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Temari, Misty and Kin Tsuchi and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Fan from Temari *'Danny Phantom' def. Snap and won the WWT World Title **Danny pinned Snap after an Alien Spear by Zim and a Ghostsault End Show 2011 *'Wolfgang' def. Kappa Mikey **Wolfgang pinned Mikey after a Wolf's Kick *'Chouji' def. Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Muscle Buster *'Dagget Beaver' def. Timmy Turner **Dagget pinned Timmy after a Victory Roll *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Shego in a Hardcore match **Ino pinned Shego after a 1170 Splash *WWT National Champion Eric Cartman and Bart Simpson fought to a double countout *'Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron' def. Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Danny pinned Norbert after a TigreBomb from El Tigre *'Jake Long' def. Invader Zim (w/Misty) in a Last Man Standing match **Zim was knocked out after a Dragon DDT through a table *'Kankuro' def. Shikamaru Nara ©, Captain Youngblood, Gaara of the Sand and SpongeBob SquarePants in a Ladder match to win the WWT World Championship *Kankuro retrived the title. Category:WWT Category:WWT PPVs